Casal Perfeito?
by Nina Neviani
Summary: O último dia dos namorados de Ikki e Minu. One-shot. Continuação de "Apenas Amigos?" e "Bem mais que amigos!".


**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**CASAL PERFEITO?**

_Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

– O que você espera de uma namorada perfeita, Ikki? – Minu perguntou enquanto ele trocava de marcha.

– Não sei. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

– Como não sabe?

– Ok, se, sendo sincero, não respondi do jeito que você queria, vamos para a resposta que você queria ouvir: você já é perfeita, Minu.

Ela se irritou, virou o rosto para a janela e ficou quieta por alguns minutos até Ikki dizer:

– Vocês, mulheres ...-

– Não me venha com essa de "vocês, mulheres...". Até porque falando no plural parece que você namora um harém.

– Se eu namorasse um harém teria menos dor de cabeça do que namorando só você.

– Ótimo. Se você pensa assim, nós terminamos agora e você já pode começar a montar o seu harém. Sem a minha presença, óbvio.

– Não.

– Não, o que, Ikki?

– Não vamos terminar.

– Eu não entendo você ... – Minu parou de falar quando Ikki parou bruscamente no acostamento, virou-se para ela e segurando o rosto dela entre as suas mãos, disse:

– Você nunca vai entender, é? Você me dá muita dor de cabeça, mas sem você as coisas não tem graça. Eu já não sei como é viver sem ter você do meu lado e nem tenho vontade de me lembrar como era. Você não é a namorada perfeita e eu a amo ainda mais por isso. Que graça há na perfeição, Minu? Eu não sou perfeito e nem pretendo ser.

– Realmente você não é perfeito. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

Ikki trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto e a beijou apaixonadamente.

– Feliz dia dos namorados, Ikki.

– Feliz dia dos namorados, Minu. Mas eu sinto dizer que esse provavelmente vai ser o nosso último dia dos namorados.

– Por quê? – Minu estava perplexa, primeiro ele se declarava daquela maneira e agora dizia que aquele seria o último dia dos namorados. E esse ainda era o primeiro deles! – Mas...

Ikki colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a assim de falar.

– De hoje em diante nós não somos mais namorados, somos noivos.

Minu realmente ficou sem fala quando Ikki tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo pegou a menor das duas alianças e colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita dela.

– Como é? Não vai colocar a outra em mim?

– Você também vai usar.

– E porque não usaria?

Minu balançou levemente a cabeça e disse:

– Eu acho que você está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe.

– Qual?

– Você não me perguntou se _queria_ ser a sua noiva.

– E você deixaria uma chance dessas passar?

– Não estou muito bem a par das vantagens que terei com esse noivado além de usar essa bela aliança.

– Ok, mas primeiro me responda: por que as pessoas noivam, Minu?

– Para já irem preparando os conhecidos de que vão se casar e assim eles já possam pensar em um presente bem generoso.

– Certo. Veja bem, casando-se comigo você terá um marido com uma ótima aparência, sem vícios, bem estabelecido financeiramente e bom de cama – algo muito raro nos dias atuais, devo lembrar. Seus filhos com ele serão bonitos, saudáveis e inteligentes e, se puxarem por ele, altos. Então, o que você me diz?

– Sim. Mas...

– Mas?

– Você primeiro tem que me prometer que vai me amar mesmo quando eu estiver uma bola por causa da gravidez.

Ikki fingiu pensar por alguns instantes e perguntou:

– Depende. Quantos quilos mais ou menos você pretende engordar?

– Ikki!

– Estou brincando, bobinha. Eu sempre vou amar você. E não acredito que você está me induzindo a dizer essas coisas melosas.

– É só um dia por ano. – Minu disse enquanto colocava a aliança maior no dedo dele.

– Acho que só um dia por ano não vai causar danos permanentes na minha personalidade. Agora que você já é minha noiva vamos continuar o nosso caminho.

– Já pode me dizer para onde estamos indo?

Ela assobiou involuntariamente quando Ikki disse que estavam indo para um dos hotéis mais chiques e românticos da região.

– Você tinha preparado um jantar romântico? – Minu não conseguia acreditar.

– Sim, tinha, mesmo não sabendo se iria agüentar até o final. Tinha planejado o nosso noivado para que ele fosse tradicional. Mas eu até que gostei da mudança. O que acha de agora pedirmos o jantar no quarto?

– Esse é o Ikki que eu conheço.

– E que você ama.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Fic simples para marcar o meu retorno às fics.  
_

_Agradecimentos a Chiisana Hana. E a fic é dedica a Bellatrix B. L. Riddle, a quem eu chamo de Cammy, que é uma das mais novas entusiastas do casal._

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


End file.
